What if SpiderMan and Darth Vader Met?
by ms-unit
Summary: Two of my favorite characters of all time collide in this one short story. SpiderMan and Darth Vader, let's see what would they do if they were face to face?


**What if Spider-Man and Darth Vader Met?**

Spider-Man was swinging across Manhattan and he noticed a huge gas cloud forming around a building. He decided to go check it out. He swung on his web into the massive cloud of gas. When his feet touched solid ground, he started to look around, but all he could see was a green gas swirling around him. Then his Spider-senses started to tingle! He swerved around and saw...Mysterio!!

"Greetings Spider-Man! I knew you would come to my hidden lair!"

"What do you mean hidden?" Spider-Man started to ask. "I could see the gas from a mile away."

"I know." Mysterio replied mysteriously. "I want you to test a new invention of mine. The universe warp!"

The gas started to clear as if it were obeying orders and it revealed a huge machine in a circular shape. Spider-Man glanced at the amazing machine for an instant and then turned back to Mysterio.

"Sorry, but I'm not your lab rat Mysterio!"

"Too late Spider-Man!"

In seconds, Mysterio pulled out a remote device and pressed a button. Immediately after the button was pressed, the universal machine started to activate! Spider-Man was now getting sucked into a vortex that he didn't know about!

"Once you are gone for good, the world will be mine! Hahahaha!!!" Mysterio laughed.

"Nooooo!!" Spider-Man screamed.

He made a last cry and then he was pulled inside the machine and all he could see was blank space. He was floating around like there was no gravity. Then finally pictures started appearing. Spider-Man saw thousands of stars flying past him. Then he saw a large moon in front of him. But it wasn't a moon, it was some sort of big starship shaped in a sphere. Spider-Man felt his body being tugged toward it and before he knew it, he blacked out.

Moments later, Spider-Man woke up in a room with metal walls and weird looking machines surrounding him. Then he heard a heavy breathing sound not too far away from him. He ran towards a door, but it opened automatically like the doors at a grocery store. Then once the door opened, a dark figure stood in his way. He was wearing all black with a black cape. A giant dark helmet covered his entire head. He started breathing heavily again.

"What are you?" the dark man spoke in a deep voice.

"First of all...who are you?" Spider-Man asked.

"I am Darth Vader. A Sith Lord and soon to become the ruler of this galaxy. Now who are you?" Vader asked again.

"I'm Spider-Man. A super hero and I don't rule any galaxies. Now where am I?" Spider-Man asked.

"You are inside the Death Star Spider-Man and this will be your last visit."

Darth Vader pulled out what looked like a sword handle. Then in an instant, a red laser beam shot out of the handle and formed a in a saber shape.

"Whoa Mr. Darth Vader guy. I didn't mean to upset you."

Then Spider-Man's spider-senses were tingling like crazy. He did a back flip in the air and avoided Darth Vader's swing. Spider-Man landed on the ground and stood his ground. Darth Vader started breathing heavily again and then he started to talk again.

"You don't know the power of the Dark Side young Spider-Man."

"You sound like one of my crazy super villains!" Spider-Man exclaimed.

Darth Vader must have been offended because he then swung his light saber at Spider-Man again. The wall crawler dodged it just in time, but Darth Vader kept on swinging. Spider-Man dodged every single blow that Vader lunged at him. Then Spider-Man finally leaped in the air as high as he could and he stuck his feet and hands to the ceiling. Darth Vader slowly gazed upon him.

"The force is strong with you super-hero."

"What kind of force are you talking about?" Spider-Man asked looking confused.

Darth Vader wasn't impressed by Spider-Man's skills and he simply raised his right hand and made it look like he was pinching an invisible object. Then Spider-Man felt an invisible force that was choking his neck. Spider-Man grasped his neck with both of his hands to try to protect him from the force. But no matter how hard Spider-Man tried, Darth Vader's powers were overcoming his. Soon enough, Spider-Man fell from the ceiling and hit the ground. He was now trying to breathe with all his might.

Then he came up with an idea! He thrusted his left arm forward and shot out a web string that landed on Darth Vader's helmet. Vader was not expecting this to happen and he ignored his attempt to use the force against Spider-Man. While he tried to pull off the web from his head Spider-Man used the chance to get back up on his fight and fight Darth Vader his way.

The web slinger used both of his hands and shot out two strings of web. The webs latched around Vader's feet. Once the web was attached, Spider-Man pulled back on the web making Darth Vader trip and fall on his back. Then Spider-Man pulled with all his might and swung Darth Vader over his shoulder and threw him on the ground in front of him.

Darth Vader got out his light saber and sliced the web off of him and he got back on his feet with his weapon in front of him.

"Your powers are truly amazing Spider-Man."

"Well that's why they call me the 'Amazing Spider-Man'!"

"Too bad your powers are not enough for me!" Darth Vader yelled out in anger.

He lunged towards Spider-Man trying to land his light saber on the wall crawler. Using his spidey reflexes, Spider-Man avoided every slice, cut, and stab by Darth Vader. After dodging all of his attacks, Spider-Man took the offensive and lashed out a spin kick at Darth Vader. The Sith Lord avoided the attack, but his light saber was knocked out of his grasp. Using his last option, Darth Vader pushed his right hand forward. Suddenly, Spider-Man was pushed by another invisible force! If Spidey didn't land properly, he would be knocked out from the blow.

So Spider-Man shot out a string of web that attached to the ceiling. Using it to break his fall, he swung back towards Darth Vader. In just the nick of time, Spider-Man pushed his legs forward and kicked Darth Vader sending him flying back. Spidey landed on the ground perfectly, but Darth Vader didn't. His helmet hit the ground with a massive force and laid there on his back breathing heavily.

Spider-Man slowly walked over to Vader and looked at his dark body on the ground.

"How? I've never been defeated!" Darth Vader started to speak.

"Well I have news for you buddy, neither have I." Spider-Man replied.

Darth Vader slowly got up and he stood face to face with Spider-Man.

"Like I said before, the force is strong with you Spider-Man. Use it well."

"Thanks Vader. Say, do you have a machine that'll send me back to my world?"

Darth Vader paused for a moment. All they could hear was his heavy breathing. Then Darth Vader finally began to speak once more.

"I think I might have something super-hero."

They both walked to a huge docking bay filled with all sorts of spacecraft. Darth Vader took Spider-Man over to a space ship that was fairly big. Both of them walked inside of it and saw that it had many hallways and rooms. Then they got to the cockpit. Darth Vader sat in the pilot seat and Spider-Man sat in the passenger seat. The ship started to take off and before they knew it, they were in space. While they were cruising around, Darth Vader looked back at Spider-Man.

"All right my young super-hero; we are approaching the Universal Nebula. Here's how you get back to your world. There's an escape pod in the next hallway. Drive your pod inside the nebula and then close your eyes and think of your home. You will instantly get there."

"Are you sure?" Spider-Man asked him.

"Of course Spider-Man. Now get in the pod and go back to your world."

Spider-Man obeyed the Sith Lord and crawled inside the escape pod. Darth Vader pushed a button on the control panel and he watched as the wall crawler's pod flew into the mass of colorful gas. Then soon, Spider-Man disappeared into the gascious abyss. Darth Vader flew back around and laughed to himself.

"Sucker! No one beats Darth Vader! Hahahaha!!!!"

**THE END**

Return to Top


End file.
